guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow damage
I have the impression that shadow damage does not only ignore armor, but also damage reducing protection prayers like Protective Bond. At least Dark Pact does get past it undiminished. Don't know whether that is intended or maybe a bug, though. I didn't have time to do any testing yet. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:51, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) :I don't think it ignores things like protective bond, but I haven't verified. I do personally know that holy damage doesn't. --Fyren 09:39, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) Shadow damage So here's another thought/question... As a ranger, if I have a Shadow bow, will I get the same type of damage? I know that a Shadow bow, which is in the horn bow class, gets an automatic 10% armor piercing 100% of the time, not withstanding any other mods, but does it also enjoy these extra damage affects? Thanks.... - Strider the Dunedan :Shadow bow has nothing to do with shadow damge. -PanSola 23:35, 24 February 2006 (CST) ::Shadow bows say in their description "Piercing damage." --Karlos 23:36, 24 February 2006 (CST) :::I hear that Asassins have this new ability called Shadow Step. Does it do shadow damage??????? — Stabber 00:28, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::::Only when you step on your own toes. d-: -PanSola 00:43, 25 February 2006 (CST) Shadow Resistance/Vulnerability Would it be possible to add a link to another page that lists creatures with specific shadow resistances or vulnerabilities (not including those with a general 'elemental' resistance or vulnerability perhaps to shorten the list)?--Vallen Frostweaver 08:33, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :If any such creatures were known, yes :) See Talk:Damage type#Dark=Chaos, Shadow=untyped ? 134.130.4.46 22:02, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::So...while it seems no creatures have specific damage resistance to shadow damage, might it not still be useful to link to a list of creatures which shadow damage isn't a useful against? I believe Risen Ashen Hulks take less damage, for instance.Wixery 22:33, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::If you find a critter resistant or weak to shadow damage then by all means add it to the page. No need for a link to another page. Check out Cold damage at the bottom for an example. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:34, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Have done :)Wixery 00:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Wixery, have you actually confirmed that? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:53, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I have just tested two skills dealing shadow damage, the Risen Ashen Hulk took the exact listed damage, thus I've reverted Wixery's edit. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:11, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, Aura of the Lich must've given him a false positive. -- Gordon Ecker 02:57, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Sure it wasn't positively false? j/k. I was skeptical there were any critters weak/strong to shadow damage specifically. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:51, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Sorry about that, I was basically just screwing up...:P Wixery 01:23, 28 October 2006 (CDT) palm strike removed palm strike as it is no longer specified that it deals shadow damage Junundu Can we say that Junundus deal shadow damage with their primary attacks and deal holy damage when the player inside has equipped a holy damage weapon? -- numma_cway 08:51, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :No, because we don't know that. What we do know is that they deal armor ignoring damage, very likely untyped. --Kale Ironfist 09:00, 12 August 2007 (CDT)